


Leviticon

by Commander_Owl



Series: O Święci Patroni... [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	1. Bo Słodki Jest Głos Twój

Viola DeWynter uważała się za osobę wręcz niezwykle opanowaną i cierpliwą – w końcu obie te cechy były przystosowaniami niezbędnymi do zarządzania niemalże całą prostytucją w Steelport, zwłaszcza przy porządkowaniu burdelu (ha, ha, sucho milordzie) pozostawionego przez niespecjalnie obeznanego z zasadami księgowości Zimosa. Jednak nawet jej niezwykle elastyczny umysł znał pewne granice, po przekroczeniu których przestawał poprawnie funkcjonować i, na jej nieszczęście, to właśnie się wydarzyło. W trakcie swej kariery zawodowej widziała wiele, w końcu wybrana przez nią i jej siostrę branża rządziła się specyficznymi prawami, ale _to_?

– Czy wasz Szef właśnie biega w basenie i okłada swego zastępcę gigantycznym dildo?

Pochłonięci partyjką szachów Pierce i Oleg wykazali umiarkowane zainteresowanie jej pytaniem, gdy jednak pełna wyczekiwania cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, wreszcie podnieśli wzrok znad planszy i zerknęli w stronę tarasu.

– Nie no… Kowboj mu oddaje. Też Penetratorem. – Kirrlov wzruszył przypominającymi łańcuch górski ramionami.

– I to jest normalne? – Przyjrzała im się podejrzliwie.

– Masz na myśli u nich czy w ogóle? – Washington ponownie zainteresował się grą, porzucając tym samym obserwację harców swych zwierzchników: – Bo wiesz, odpowiedź może ci się nie spodobać.

– Może powinnaś się napić? – Ukryty do tej pory za barem Z wychylił się zza lady i zachęcająco pomachał butelką schłodzonej wódki.

Jedyne skojarzenie, w jakim ten stary dewiant łączył jej się ze szkłem, to wizja w której rozszarpywała mu gardło tulipanem zrobionym z brudnej butelki po najpodlejszym sikaczu, jaki tylko sprzedają w tym stanie, ale tym razem propozycja drinka wydała jej się niezwykle kusząca. Istniała spora szansa, że bez czegoś mocniejszego będzie zmuszona poważnie się zastanowić nad swoimi wyborami życiowymi, a w świetle nowych faktów mogły to być niespecjalnie przyjemne rozmyślania.

– Zrób mi Krwawą Mary – powiedziała, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – I nie żałuj procentów.

Owszem, słyszała, że Przywódca Świętych był osobą nader… _Ekscentryczną_ , bardzo delikatnie rzecz ujmując, niemniej do tej pory uważała właściwe mu cechy szczególne za objawy wywołanego nadmiarem gotówki idiotyzmu. Teraz jednak, gdy na własne oczy zobaczyła, do czego ten bezlitosny psychopata jest zdolny, musiała zrewidować swoje poglądy. W tym szaleństwie bez wątpienia była jakaś metoda, choć naturalnie większość populacji musiała zrezygnować z szukania jej, tak dla własnego dobra. Co musiało się stać z ludzkim umysłem, że zmienił się w coś takiego? Wprawdzie życiorys sławetnego Rzeźnika ze Stilwater zawierał w sobie między innymi eksplozję jachtu oraz długotrwałą śpiączkę, ale jakoś wydawało jej się to zbyt prostym wyjaśnieniem.

– Proszę, dziecino. – Alfons postawił kieliszek na ladzie.

– I oni… – Sięgnęła powoli po naczynie: – Są razem, tak?

– Bardziej chyba nie można. – Pierce uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby namiętny romans dwóch gangsterów bardziej go rozczulał, niż przerażał: – A co?

– Zastanawia mnie… Staram się zrozumieć, na co patrzę.

– Żyć bez siebie nie mogą, a jeden drugiemu umrzeć nie pozwoli. – Shaundi wyszła z siłowni i wyciągnęła sobie wodę z lodówki: – Nie ma sensu się w to zagłębiać.

– Nie sądziłam, że takie rzeczy jeszcze istnieją. – Viola zmarszczyła brwi: – Myślałam, że w tych czasach już nie ma miłości.

– Jak my wszyscy. – Tym razem Washington wydał się być dziwnie przygnębiony: – Ale im chyba nikt o tym nie powiedział.

Jeszcze raz popatrzyła w stronę zalanego niemalże oślepiającym światłem tarasu, gdzie obaj panowie beztrosko pluskali się w płytkiej, nagrzanej od słońca wodzie. Mimo wielu dość dziwnych, a nawet niepokojących elementów (czy te wdzianka przypadkiem nie pochodzą ze Skóry i Koronki?) był to nader… Urokliwy obrazek. Można się było spodziewać, że w ich świecie, gdzie panowało bezwzględne prawo dżungli, coś podobnego nie mogło mieć miejsca. A jednak po raz pierwszy od dawna się pomyliła – mimo wszystko takie rzeczy jak szczęście i miłość się zdarzały.

– Chyba robię się sentymentalna na starość – mruknęła sama do siebie.

– Ale do twarzy ci z tym, dziecino. – Zimos oparł się niezobowiązująco o ladę i wrzucił jeszcze jedną oliwkę do swojego martini.

– Przysięgam, któregoś dnia wepchnę ci ten mikrofon tam, gdzie wcześniej miałeś wetknięty ogon. – Ze zniecierpliwieniem przewróciła oczami: – I tym razem nawet Święci nie dadzą rady go wyciągnąć.

† † †

– A… A… APSIK!!!

Shaundi aż podskoczyła na kanapie, gdy donośne kichnięcie odbiło się od ścian apartamentu, na co Pierce zareagował cichym parsknięciem śmiechem, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać. DeWynter im obojgu rzuciła odrobinę zdegustowane spojrzenie, jakby miała do czynienia z upaćkanym błotem przedszkolakami, po czym z cichym westchnięciem wróciła do przeglądania prasy polityczno-gospodarczej. Kowboj z kolei jedynie pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym wlał do przygotowanej właśnie herbaty potężną łychę miodu i całość zaczął mieszać, starając się zmusić obie ciecze do połączenia w jedno.

– Błagam, niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli. – Dobiegła ich z góry wychrypiana prośba Szefa, który na szczęście był zbyt słaby, by dopełznąć do broni i załatwić sprawę osobiście: – Umieram.

– To tylko przeziębienie, rybeńko. – Rudowłosy gangster uśmiechnął się krzywo i hojną ręką ukroił gruby plasterek cytryny: – Trochę poleżysz w łóżku i już wkrótce nic ci nie będzie.

W tym momencie winda wydała z siebie charakterystyczne „ping!”, oznajmiające, iż właśnie ktoś nią nadjechał. Gdy metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym szelestem, do apartamentu zamaszystym krokiem wszedł ich ulubiony sutener, który jak zwykle nie był w stanie wyczuć powagi sytuacji i tryskał nadmiernie dobrym humorem.

– Witajcie! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Coście tacy ponurzy?

– Boss się pochorował. – Viola nawet nie oderwała wzroku od trzymanej w ręku gazety: – I nie jesteśmy wcale ponurzy, zaledwie zachowujemy się ciszej od ciebie.

– Ło ho, ho, zła jak osa już od rana. – Zimos ostentacyjnie się od niej odsunął i wykonał gest, jakby rzeczywiście doganiał od siebie insekta, po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni: – Co mu jest? Kaca ma?

– To tylko przeziębienie. – Major rzucił mu uspokajające spojrzenie: – Za dzień lub dwa wydobrzeje.

– Ciekawe od czego się rozłożył? – Alfons aż zsunął okulary na czubek nosa.

– A bo ja wiem? – Washington teatralnie przewrócił oczami: – Może od biegania półnago po mieście?

– Moim dziewczynom jeszcze nigdy to nie zaszkodziło. – Z wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Ja bym stawiała na pluskanie się w basenie w ubraniu, jeśli to fikuśne wdzianko rzeczywiście można tak nazwać. – Shaundi sięgnęła po lakier do paznokci i waciki.

– To obaj bylibyśmy chorzy. – Trzeci po Bogu doprawił przygotowany napój odrobiną cukru oraz zmielonych goździków.

– To dla niego? – Z popatrzył z zainteresowaniem na zawartość kubka: – Chciałbym, żeby i o mnie tak dbali.

– Trzeba sobie zasłużyć. – DeWynter prychnęła z godnością, po czym przeniosła swe spojrzenie na wciąż zajętego przyrządzaniem napoju rudowłosego kryminalistę: – Choć zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem wy daj jesteście ze sobą tak blisko. Nie zrozum mnie źle, urocza z was para, ale… Macie dość odmienne charaktery, oględnie mówiąc. Zastanawia mnie, jak to się stało, żeś został u jego boku?

_Powoli opadł na oparcie krzesła i się przeciągnął, jednocześnie omiatając wzrokiem pokój, w którym spędził poprzednią noc. Ściany były brudne, obdrapane i gołym okiem mógł dostrzec, że przynajmniej parokrotnie kładziono nową tapetę, nie zawracając sobie głowy zrywaniem poprzedniej. W kątach wisiały siwe nitki pajęczyn oraz koty kurzu, a podłodze lepiej się było na wszelki wypadek nie przyglądać. Umeblowanie również pozostawiało wiele do życzenia – stół wręcz lepił się od kółek pozostawionych przez kubki i kufle, krzesła były dosłownie o krok od złamania się pod własnym ciężarem, zaś łóżko miało chyba najbardziej skrzypiący materac na świecie (a w ciągu minionych dwunastu godzin miał całkiem niezłą okazję, by poddać wysłużone sprężyny próbie wytrzymałościowej). Nie, żeby mu to wszystko jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało – kiedy się prowadzi tryb życia łazipięty oraz powsinogi, nie ma sensu domagać się od przypadkowych noclegów przesadnie wysokich standardów. W takich wypadkach człowiek zwykle się cieszył z obecności dachu, a to akurat miał tutaj zapewnione._

_Z westchnięciem oparł nogi o parapet i wyjrzał przez okno, choć krajobraz nie należał do szczególnych, no chyba że się jest zagorzałym miłośnikiem pokrytych graffiti ścian oraz plątaniny schodów przeciwpożarowych. Jemu akurat było w tym momencie dosłownie wszystko jedno – po prostu chciał mieć na czym zawiesić wzrok podczas picia płynu, który w knajpie na dole szumnie nazywano kawą. Zwykle udawało mu się wylegiwać w pościeli o wiele dłużej, jednak tym razem obudził się na tyle wcześnie, że zdążył już się w miarę obmyć, wciągnąć jeansy na tyłek oraz dokonać zakupu wspomnianego napoju, jednak nadal nie czuł się gotowy, by wyjść i zająć się swoimi sprawami. W każdych normalnych okolicznościach już dawno by go tutaj nie było, bowiem nie przepadał za zatrzymywaniem się na dłużej w jednym miejscu, ale nie tym razem. I doskonale wiedział, **kto** jest przyczyną tego faktu._

_Kątem oka zerknął w stronę wciąż leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny, który zdążył już zająć sobą niemalże całą dostępną na materacu przestrzeń. Twarz ukrył w poduszkach, jednak mimo to wciąż wyraźnym pozostawało wspomnienie jego ostrych rysów, uzależniająco miękkich warg oraz przede wszystkim hipnotyzujących oczu, których jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by osadzić w miejscu kogoś, kto zamiast duszy miał pędzący na oślep wiatr. Ciemna skóra poprzecinana była licznymi bliznami, które, choć już nie były pierwszej świeżości, wciąż stanowiły świadectwo jakiejś dramatycznej katastrofy, jaka się przemocą wdarła w to ciało. Nie wiedział, co mogło się wydarzyć, jednak, jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze pamiętał z odebranej edukacji z zakresu medycyny i biologii, zawierało w sobie płomienie oraz całe mnóstwo odłamków, prawdopodobnie metalu i szkła. Zwykle nie zastanawiał się nad losami innych ludzi – bo i czemu miałby? – ale tym razem nie potrafił nie zadać samemu sobie paru pytań. Co się przytrafiło temu dziwnemu człowiekowi? Dlaczego uciekał przed policją? Dlaczego go ze sobą zabrał?_

_Wreszcie tak drobiazgowo analizowany przezeń osobnik poruszył się i powoli przeciągnął, ostrożnie unosząc głowę. Zbieg pobieżnie obejrzał swoje otoczenie, zauważył obecność przyglądającego mu się gościa, po czym ziewnął szeroko i mruknął z satysfakcją._

– _Dobra ta kawa? – spytał, schylając się po porzuconą wczoraj bieliznę, która z jakiegoś nieznanego nikomu powodu była damskimi figami w paski._

– _Gówniana._

– _To nie kupuję. – Kolejne ziewnięcie przerwało mu wypowiedź: – Ale trzeba coś zjeść, czeka nas trochę roboty._

– _Nas? – Uniósł jedną brew._

– _Słonko, nie śpisz od dawna, a jednak tutaj zostałeś. – Kusicielskie wargi wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu: – Więc musiałeś zobaczyć coś, co ci się spodobało. Albo chodzi o mój tyłek, albo jednak lubisz uciekać przed glinami. Jeśli chcesz jedno lub drugie, będziesz się musiał ze mną trochę poszwendać, bo drugiej nocy tutaj nie zamierzam spędzić. Dość, że bardzo szybko się przekonam, co dokładnie ci przypadło do gustu, rybeńko._

– _Jesteś niemożliwy. – Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się z przekąsem._

– _Tylko dzięki temu żyję._

_Może to była właściwa odpowiedź. Może to dlatego jak cielę ostatnie wsiadł do samochodu z uciekającym przed glinami facetem za kółkiem – bo miał dość tego, co jest możliwe. Był wszędzie, widział wszystko, a jednak nic nie było w stanie go zauroczyć na tyle, by postanowił przerwać swą trwającą nieprzerwanie od wielu lat podróż. Teraz nagle na swej drodze spotkał kogoś, kto śmiał się w twarz nawet najbardziej swobodnym regułom i po prostu robił to, co mu się żywnie podobało, nie przejmując się niczyim zdaniem._

– _Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – spytał, zdejmując nogi z parapetu i wylewając resztkę kawy do doniczki z konającym kwiatkiem._

– _Świętym. A konkretniej ich Szefem._

– _Dobrze… – Jakoś nie podejrzewał, by Bóg wybrał sobie takiego grzesznika za posłańca: – Skoro tak twierdzisz. A czemu uciekałeś przed glinami?_

– _Bo wcześniej udawałem jednego z nich na potrzeby programu telewizyjnego i się trochę… Poprztykaliśmy. – Obdarzony czarno-fioletowymi dredami maniak zaczął zakładać spodnie, które również niewątpliwie nabył w dziale z damską odzieżą: – Poza tym jestem poszukiwany za ucieczkę z więzienia._

– _A za co tam trafiłeś? – Powoli zaczynało to brzmieć jak przesłuchanie._

– _Wiesz, bycie przestępcą daje **mnóstwo** powodów, by cię przymknąć. – Rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie: – Zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś podłożył ładunki wybuchowe na jachcie, na którym spotkałem się z burmistrzem i wszystko wskazuje na to, że uznano mnie za winnego. Bo to naturalne, że postanowiłem wysadzić w powietrze tyłek swój i swoich ziomów. – Kryminalista się skrzywił i zaczął się krytycznie przyglądać trzymanej w ręku podkoszulce._

– _Hm. Powoli zaczynam mieć pełen obraz. – Naprawdę, czy chociaż jedna z noszonych przez niego rzeczy była męska? – A teraz co zamierzasz zrobić?_

– _Proste. Odbuduję mój gang, odzyskam miasto i znajdę skurwieli, którzy mnie chcieli posłać do piachu. Co ty mnie tak wypytujesz?_

– _Po prostu zastanawia mnie, przed czym będę musiał obronić twój tyłek. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie._

„ _Szef” popatrzył na niego lekko zaskoczonym wzrokiem, po czym powoli ruszył w jego stronę, jednocześnie zdejmując T-shirt, który tuż przed chwilą na siebie wciągnął. Bez słowa usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach i, nie dorywając swych ametystowych oczu od jego twarzy, powoli sięgnął za jego głowę, wplątując mu palce we włosy._

– _Co robisz?_

– _Śniadanie może zaczekać – szepnął kryminalista, powoli zbliżając swe usta do jego własnych: – Parę lat leżałem w śpiączce. Miasto może poczekać jeszcze trochę._

– _Zdefiniuj „trochę”. – Przesunął dłonie na jego ciemne biodra, mocno zaciskając na nich palce._

– _Tyle, ile trzeba, żebyśmy jeszcze raz…_

_Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bowiem wreszcie ich wargi się złączyły w pocałunku, zaś ręce zaczęły chwytać dosłownie wszystko, czego tylko zdążyły sięgnąć. Palce się na przemian splatały i rozplatały, głownie zajmując się ściąganiem niepotrzebnych ubrań, oraz badaniem coraz bardziej rozgrzanej skóry. Nie do końca był pewien, jakim cudem wreszcie udało im się przemieścić na łóżko, jednak na szczęście obyło się bez żadnych kolizji po drodze, co powitał z niemałą ulgą – był zdeterminowany skorzystać z pierwszej płaskiej powierzchni, na którą uda im się opaść, a podłoga była naprawdę obrzydliwie zasyfiona._

_Choć wczorajszej nocy bez wątpienia ugasił dawno niezaspokajane pragnienie, wciąż czuł potrzebę zanurzania się w zapachu i dotyku tego konkretnego człowieka, który z zaskakującą ufnością witał go w swoich ramionach, jakby przez całe życie czekał tylko i wyłącznie na **niego**. Ich pocałunki, choć wciąż jeszcze nieskoordynowane, przy każdym oddechu budziły w nim spływającą w dół kręgosłupa iskrę, która sprawiała, że całym ciałem napierał na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę. Ich ruchy od samego początku nasycone były gwałtownością, jednak po chwili stały się nieco powolniejsze, bardziej wyważone, jakby bardziej zależało im na samym akcie, niż osiąganemu poprzez niego spełnieniu._

– _Cholera. – Gangster jęknął cicho, gdy zęby jego partnera prześlizgnęły mu się po odsłoniętej szyi: – Cholera jasna!_

– _Mam przestać? – Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ledwie muskając wargami jego lekko pociemniałą skórę._

– _Nie waż się. – Padła wydyszana z trudem odpowiedź: – Chyba, że mam cię zastrzelić._

_Nie potrzebował aż **takiej** zachęty, jednak musiał przyznać, że podobała mu się doza desperacji zawarta w głosie pieszczonego przezeń mężczyzny. Lubił mieć świadomość, że to, co robi, spotyka się z aprobatą oraz mimo działania po omacku trafia dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Zresztą nie tylko jęki nowego kochanka były świadectwem skuteczności jego działań – cienka warstwa potu, gwałtowne dreszcze oraz piekące linie na jego plecach pozostawione przez zaskakująco długie paznokcie były aż zbyt wymownymi komunikatami._

_Powoli przesunął ręce na otaczające go nogi i zacisnął na nich dłonie, czekając na jakikolwiek znak. Ten nastąpił niemalże od razu, bowiem napięte uda rozchyliły się pod nim, pozwalając mocniej przywrzeć do wyczekującego jego dotyku ciała. Niemalże krzyknął, gdy znów poczuł go na sobie, z trudem powstrzymując swe biodra przed zbyt gwałtownym szarpnięciem. Jednak był on jedynym, który starał się zachować jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sobą – Szef od razu oderwał miednicę od materaca, ocierając się o niego zapamiętale, jakby zależało od tego jego życie._

– _Weź mnie. – Usłyszał rozedrgany od pasji szept: – Chcę cię w sobie mieć._

– _Nie mam gumek – odparł, ostrożnie gryząc go w ucho, co zaowocowało kolejnym wyśmienitym jękiem. – Lepiej…_

– _Ostatnie lata spędziłem w więziennym szpitalu, jestem bardziej sterylny niż skalpel przeciętego chirurga plastycznego w tej dzielnicy. – Kryminalista popatrzył na niego, gorączkowo przygryzając wargę: – A po tym jak ci wczoraj obciągnąłem, raczej mam już wszystko, czym mogłeś mnie zarazić._

– _Poślizg? – Uniósł pytająco jedną brew._

– _Ślina. Ślina jest dobra. – Zbieg popatrzył na niego wręcz błagalnie: – Dam radę, cholera, proszę, kurwa, potrzebuję tego, będzie dobrze._

_Na wszelki wypadek uciszył go pocałunkiem, zanim wszelki rozsądny w takich okolicznościach opór zostanie w nim złamany, jednak nie był to najrozsądniejszy ruch – właśnie dane mu było odkryć, jak wprawny i giętki język posiada ten szaleniec i nie był w stanie oprzeć się jego coraz bardziej zapalczywym ruchom. Coraz niżej i niżej osuwał się po spirali pożądania, wciąż nękany rytmicznymi ruchami zapraszającego go ciała, które zdawało się wręcz zlewać w jedno z jego własnym, aż wreszcie uległ zarówno podszeptom tego uwodzicielskiego diabła, jak i własnym najmroczniejszym pragnieniom. Gwałtownie przycisnął wijącego się pod nim Szefa do materaca, samemu siadając między jego rozłożonymi nogami i rzucił mu przy okazji pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie powinien ulegać, ale… Ale nie był w stanie. Nie, kiedy te fioletowe oczy patrzyły na niego w ten sposób, jakby widziały w nim wszystko, co tylko warte było ujrzenia._

– _Doprosiłeś się. – Starannie poślinił swoje palce i dał mu znak, by jeszcze lekko uniósł biodra: – Żebyś tylko mi tu, kurwa, potem nie płakał._

_Nie uzyskał na to żadnej mniej lub bardziej wyrafinowanej odpowiedzi, jednak mogło to być wywołane faktem, że zaczął go powoli przygotowywać. Najwyraźniej w świecie obdarzony fantazyjną fryzurą pirat drogowy znajdował również i w tym przyjemność, bowiem nawet nie starał się tłumić coraz bardziej donośnych pomruków zadowolenia. W związku z powyższym jemu samemu również trudno było zachować całkowite panowanie nad sobą i podejrzewał, że pewnie był zbyt mało sumienny w swych zabiegach, jednak nie starczyło mu cierpliwości. Może i nie zamierzał ogłaszać tego wszem i wobec, ale on również coraz bardziej chciał już go mieć, zanurzyć się w jego cieple i nacisku, zaznać tego, co mu zostało tak namiętnie obiecane. Co ciekawe, zwykle w takich chwilach gdzieś z oddali słyszał głos podpowiadający mu, że pewnie będzie tego żałował, jednak tym razem tak się nie stało – nagle wszelkie jego zahamowania czy wątpliwości zmieniły się w jedno wielkie „chrzanić to”. Pożądał go, chciał dostać jego ciało, jego oddech, chciał znów uciekać razem z nim i walczyć o życie, chciał tej swobody, tej wolności, tego poczucia, że jest się niezwyciężonym i niepokonanym._

_Powitał go potok przekleństw, jednak ton, jakim zostały one wykrzyczane świadczył o niezwykłym entuzjazmie w stosunku do jego działań, toteż kontynuował, aż wreszcie cały się wsunął w znieruchomiałego nagle kryminalistę. Ten po kilku sekundach ciągłego powtarzania wyrazów nieparlamentarnych wreszcie stracił parę i na chwilę się zamknął, dysząc ciężko, jednak jego spojrzenie wyrażało absolutnie wszystko, co należałoby w tej chwili powiedzieć. A jeśli to by nie wystarczyło, podróżnik został obdarzony tak ciepłym, pełnym szczęścia uśmiechem ciemnych warg, że nie potrafił mu się oprzeć i po prostu **musiał** go posmakować._

_Nie było potrzeby, by czekał na pozwolenie. Wiedział, kiedy wreszcie mógł zacząć się poruszać i wiedział również, jak szybko powinien to robić. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jakim cudem tak dobrze odczytuje jego drobne, niezwykle subtelne gesty, ale chwilowo postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Był zbyt mocno przygnieciony docierającymi do jego nerwów doznaniami, by poświęcać jakiekolwiek pozostałe mu zdolności umysłowe do roztrząsania podobnych detali. Później być może znajdzie na to czas, jednak nie teraz, nie, kiedy dosłownie rozpadał się na kawałki, rozpływając się w kolejnych dreszczach przeszywających jego mięśnie. Nie pojmował dlaczego, ale właśnie w tej konkretnej chwili zrozumiał, że tak właśnie miało być – że gdy tylko zajrzał po raz pierwszy w te niezwykłe oczy, a ich spojrzenie uwiodło go i zatrzymało w miejscu, został z tym szaleńcem związany czymś, czego przeciętny śmiertelnik nie był w stanie pojąć. To było dla niego jak objawienie, jak znak, że wreszcie jego tułaczka znalazła swój kres. Od tej pory miał już nigdy nie pędzić samotnie przed siebie, na oślep wybierając kolejne kręte ścieżki. Jego przeznaczeniem było iść ramię w ramię z tym dziwnym osobnikiem, którego dusza była powykręcana na wszelkie możliwe strony, dokładnie tak samo, jak i jego własna._

_Wreszcie wykonał ten ostatni ruch, po którym stracił rozum – już nie istniało nic poza tym szarpiącym jego nerwami spełnieniem, rozkoszą, która spopielała jego jestestwo, docierając aż do ukrytego głęboko pod warstwami doświadczenia i cynizmu sedna. Choć był obnażony, nie czuł się bezbronny, czując na sobie zaciskające się kurczowo ramiona Szefa, który również rozsypał się po przepoconej pościeli._

_Nie mówili nic. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie byli w stanie, ale też po prostu nie musieli. Wszystko było dziwnie jasne i oczywiste, jakby nie mogło zostać powiedziane nic, co dopełni tę chwilę. Po prostu leżeli, wciąż w siebie zaplątani i powoli wracali na łono rzeczywistości, dzieląc ze sobą spowalniające oddechy. W teorii wiedzieli, że kiedy będzie należało wstać i zacząć robić coś konkretnego, jednak żaden z nich nie był jeszcze długo w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu w tym kierunku._

– Nie miałem wyboru. – Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień: – Zakochałem się. To takie dziwne?

– Szczerze? – Shaundi rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie znad swej powstającej mozolnie manikiury: – Tak. Po prostu ja i Pierce jesteśmy do was przyzwyczajeni, a oni jeszcze nie. Trochę potrwa zanim przywykną do waszej wielkiej miłości.

– A czy ktoś mógłby ukochać mnie i wreszcie dobić? – Usłyszeli z góry słabszy niż poprzednim razem głos Bossa: – Proszę?

– Zaraz do ciebie idę, słońce. – Kowboj postawił kubek na niewielkiej tacy i z wprawą kamerdynera ujął ją w obie dłonie: – Nie martw się, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

Wprawdzie nie powinien czerpać nawet najmniejszej przyjemności z choroby swego ukochanego, ale widok usmarkanego po pas, rozmemłanego i zbolałego Kierownika był po prostu rozczulający. Ten niepokorny, niebezpieczny i niekiedy nawet zabójczo bystry mężczyzna pod wpływem kilku zarazków zmieniał się w ospały, z trudem poruszający się kłębek nieszczęścia o mentalności i ogarnięciu przeciętnego pięciolatka. Opiekowanie się nim było zajęciem na pełen etat, jednak dostarczało ogromnej satysfakcji za każdym razem, gdy te fioletowe oczy spoglądały nań z iście dziecięcym zachwytem i oddaniem. Szef lepił się do niego jak tęskniące za ciepłem matki kocię i podobnie jak ono się rozpływał, gdy wreszcie otaczały go pełne czułości ramiona.

Dawny ochroniarz nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego został przy tym pokręconym człowieku – po prostu czuł, że to jest właśnie to, czego chciał przez całe życie i nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby drobiazgowo ową decyzję analizować. Nie miał takiej potrzeby. W zdrowiu i chorobie zawsze byli razem i jakoś nie miał potrzeby roztrząsać ani wad, ani zalet owego układu. Najważniejsze, że byli razem nieskończenie szczęśliwi i tego należało się trzymać.

– Masz, przyniosłem ci coś specjalnego. – Podsunął mu pod nos parujący kubek.

– Kocham cię. – Nieustraszony wódz uśmiechnął się leniwie i ostrożnie upił łyk: – Jesteś moim aniołem.

– Też się kocham, pączuszku. – Pocałował go w rozgrzaną gorączką skroń: – Z całego serca.

 


	2. Nim Wiatr Wieczorny Powieje I Znikną Cienie

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wszyscy członkowie gangu ucieszyli się z obecności Violi w ich szeregach. Nadal pamiętali ją jako przyboczną Lorena, który, co tu dużo mówić, nawet pośmiertnie był ich wrogiem №1 za to, co zrobił Gatowi. Jednak o ile większość członków gangu postanowiła swoje zdanie zachować dla siebie, o tyle Shaundi trudno było siedzieć cicho zbyt długo i to nie tylko dlatego, że miała niewyparzoną gębę – śmierć Johnny'ego dotknęła ją o wiele mocniej, niż wszyscy początkowo zakładali, dlatego też zwerbowanie DeWynter do grona Świętych było dla dawnej hippiski prawdziwą solą w oku.

– Nie podoba mi się, że ona tu jest – mruknęła, patrząc jak dawna członkini Jutrzenki przegląda nonszalancko gazetę. – Póki co, wygląda na to, że naprawdę chce współpracować, ale jak długo? Zdradzi nas przy pierwszej okazji, zobaczysz.

Boss na chwilę oderwał się od malowania paznokci i popatrzył na nią w zadumie, lekko przekrzywiając przy tym głowę. Mimo upływu czasu wciąż doskonale pamiętał ból noża wbitego między łopatki i mógł się uważać za eksperta w tej dziedzinie. W końcu do właśnie brak lojalności ze strony najbliższych przyjaciół sprawił, że swego czasu wylądował w śpiączce i musiał kawałek po kawałku, w bólu i trudzie odbudowywać swoje królestwo, które bezprawnie mu odebrano.

– _Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, abyśmy wbijali na posterunek? – Kowboj rzucił mu znad okularów znaczące spojrzenie: – Wiesz, nie jesteśmy ulubieńcami stróżów prawa._

– _Być może – odparł, wysiadając z samochodu. – Ale muszę sobie pogadać z moim starym znajomym._

– _Chodzi ci o tego całego Troya? – Rudowłosy ochroniarz nie dawał za wygraną: – Co to w ogóle za jeden?_

– … _Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy to miasto bardziej przypominało zarzygany sracz niż miejsce do życia, jak ten ciul ostatni lazłem sobie ulicą, kiedy napadło mnie kilku typów z Vice Kings. – Boss z niezachwianą pewnością siebie ruszył w stronę posterunku: – Pewnie bym zginął, ale ocaliło mnie dwóch gości, u których mam dług wdzięczności po wsze czasy. Jednym z nich był Julius Little, który w ogóle założył Świętych, drugim zaś Troy Bradshaw…_

– _Czyli aktualny naczelnik policji w Stilwater. – Niegdysiejszy powsinoga otworzył mu drzwi: – Powoli zaczynam rozumieć problem. Podejrzewasz, że to on stoi za tą eksplozją?_

– _Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. – Pokręcił powoli głową: – Gdyby naprawdę chciał mnie zabić, miał ku temu o wiele więcej okazji. Prędzej podejrzewałbym tego dupka Dexa o jakieś durne pomysły… Poza tym, to tylko dzięki niemu nie odłączono mnie od aparatury, a Gat miał pewne… Ulgi w więzieniu. Chociaż… Chyba niczego nie można wykluczyć._

_Prawdę powiedziawszy, coraz mniej wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chciał podejrzewać nikogo ze swoich dawnych przyjaciół – tyle razem przeszli, chronili siebie nawzajem, walczyli ramię w ramię… Wierzyć mu się nie chciało, że którykolwiek z tych ludzi by go zdradził i to w taki sposób. Sam fakt, że Troy go okłamał i ukrył swoją tożsamość jako policjanta powinien zachwiać jego wiarą w tego człowieka, jednak dalej nie potrafił go za to znienawidzić. Mimo wszystko Bradshaw ani razu nie zrobił nic, co w jakikolwiek sposób pokrzyżowałoby im plany i nigdy nie naraził żadnego z nich na niebezpieczeństwo. Owszem, raz czy dwa starał się chronić wchodzących im w drogę gliniarzy, ale nigdy kosztem Świętych. A Little? To przecież on powołał gang do życia! Dlaczego niby miałby chcieć posłać go do diabła? To przecież bez sensu. Dex za dużo zyskiwał, współpracując z nimi, a on za nic w świecie nie ukręciłby łba kurze znoszącej złote jaja. Jednak, niezależnie do tego, jak trudno było uwierzyć w to, że koś z nich go zdradził, w końcu wybuch na łodzi nie był przypadkiem – ktoś naprawdę chciał go zabić. Tylko kto? I dlaczego?_

_Cóż, prawda dość szybko wyszła na jaw – wprawdzie nie zastał naczelnika w jego biurze, jednak znalazł na posterunku kilka bardzo ciekawych nagrań, które rzuciły nieco światła na całą sprawę. Nie, żeby mu to w jakimkolwiek stopniu poprawiło humor._

– _Co to kurwa miało być?! – Głos Troya, nawet mimo marnej jakości nagrania, przepełniony był gniewem i niedowierzaniem._

– _To był jedyny sposób – odparł z niezachwianą pewnością siebie Julius._

– _Powiedziałem ci, żebyś z nim pogadał o odejściu z interesu, nie podłożył mu cholerną bombę!_

– _Spokojnie Troy… Święci to już przeszłość. Nie próbuj mnie odnaleźć._

_Nie… To było nie do pomyślenia. Wierzył w tego człowieka, ufał mu, był gotów oddać za niego własne życie, a on… A on go postanowił spalić żywcem. Nawet cholerny kret okazał się mieć więcej honoru niż człowiek, który ponoć swoim sumieniem mógłby obdzielić ich wszystkich i jeszcze by mu sporo zostało. Cholerny Julius, w którego wszyscy wierzyli jak małe dzieci… Ich opiekun, przywódca, ojciec, który tyle razy ocalił go przed pewną śmiercią…_

– _Little mi to zrobił. – Czuł, jak cały drży, z trudem walcząc o ustanie na swoich coraz słabszych nogach: – On… On mnie…_

– _Więc ty go zabijesz. – Kowboj położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, momentalnie przywracając go otaczającej ich rzeczywistości: – Tak jak od samego początku planowałeś._

– _Tak. – Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się blado: – Drań zapłaci za wszystko._

– Widzisz Shaundi… – Kierownik wyszczerzył zęby, ponownie sięgając po butelkę czarnego lakieru do paznokci: – Życie nauczyło mnie jednego.

– Tak? – Uniosła pytająco brew: – Niby czego?

– Że najlepszym sposobem na to, by nikt cię nie zdradził jest być gotowym za tę zdradę odpłacić. A wierz mi, Viola jest dość bystra, by wiedzieć, że, w przeciwieństwie do Killbane'a, bardzo boleśnie karzę tych, którzy mi wbijają nóż w plecy.

 


	3. Insurance Fraud

Rudowłosy gangster z niskim pomrukiem przewrócił się na bok, mając nadzieję na urwanie jeszcze godzinki snu. Wiedział, że wreszcie ozdrowiały Szef pewnie już od dawna nie śpi i zaraz zacznie się kręcić, jednak on sam jeszcze zdecydowanie nie był gotowy na opuszczanie ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka, które było na wyposażeniu ich nowej fortecy w Megaburdelu. Nie chodziło o to, że był osobą w jakiś szczególny sposób leniwą – bo wcale tak nie było, nic z tych rzeczy – po prostu raz na jakiś czas oczekiwał, że życie pozwoli mu się porządnie wyspać jak człowiekowi i nie zmusi go do pobudki o jakiejś idiotycznej godzinie (to znaczy przed dziesiątą rano). Niestety, dość szybko okazało się, że jednak żądał zbyt wiele. Chwała niebiosom, że to nie Boss zakłócił jakąś swą działalnością ciszę poranka. Owszem, zapewne wybaczyłby mu podobne zachowanie, jednak przynajmniej przez chwilę byłby na niego zły. A przynajmniej próbowałby. Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek szanse w starciu z lśniącymi oczami smutnego kocięcia, jakie Kierownik potrafił zaprezentować, ale i tak podjąłby to heroiczne wyzwanie. Tym niemniej, ową razą jego gniew skupił się na telefonie komórkowym, który wibrował i wył na stoliku nocnym usiłując przemienić się w miniaturową dyskotekę.

– Halo? – Przywódca Świętych odebrał połączenie, nie siląc się na zamaskowanie swego potężnego ziewnięcia: – O cześć Angel, co tam? A bo ja wiem? Nie mam nigdzie zegara. A po chuja wafla mi budzik?

– Błagam, zabij go. – Major nakrył głowę poduszką: – Albo chociaż poślij do diabła.

– Kowboj cię pozdrawia. – Ciemnoskóry kryminalista poklepał go po ramieniu: – Słuchaj, chcesz czegoś konkretnego, czy tak tylko dzwonisz z informacją, że marnujemy dzień na spanie? Bo wiesz… Aha. No tak, wiem, że to wojown… Tak… Yhm. Angel, to naprawdę konieczne? Dobra, dobra, nie krzycz na mnie, przepraszam, już nic nie mówię. Tak, będziemy za dwie godziny.

– Słucham? – Rudy wyjrzał spod jaśka i popatrzył na swego zwierzchnika z niedowierzaniem: – W co ty nas pakujesz?

– Nie, nie za godzinę, musimy coś zjeść. Z tego co pamiętam, posiłki to podstawa treningu, nie? No, to do zobaczenia.

– Coś ty najlepszego zrobił?! – Trzeci po Bogu chwycił go za podkoszulek i potrząsnął nim nieco zbyt gwałtownie: – Dlaczego?!

– Oj, nie histeryzuj. – Szef przewrócił oczami: – Angel się upiera, że musimy trochę potrenować zanim się weźmiemy za Luchadorów i dla świętego spokoju się zgodziłem. Parę brzuszków albo pół godzinki na bieżni nas na pewno nie zabije, a przynajmniej maniak się odczepi i da nam spokój.

Cóż… Może i było w tym trochę racji? Owszem, udało im się raz na zawsze rozprawić z Jutrzenką, jednak to dopiero jedna trzecia Syndykatu i pozostałe gangi na pewno nie spoczną na laurach tylko dlatego, że oni zamierzali zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Poza tym, zawsze jeszcze pozostawał ten cały STAG, który już raz zdążył udowodnić, że potrafi być naprawdę irytujący i wtrącić się ludziom w życie w najmniej odpowiedniej po temu chwili. Wprawdzie przygoda Olega z VOTL-em skończyła się dość dobrze dla Rosjanina (dla samolotu – o wiele gorzej), jednak trudno było liczyć, że zawsze będę mieć aż tyle szczęścia. Kiedyś trzeba się było wreszcie za siebie wziąć i być może chwila względnego spokoju była najodpowiedniejszym momentem, by to zrobić?

– No dobrze, dobrze… – Podniósł ręce do góry na znak kapitulacji: – Niech wam będzie. Przemęczę się. W końcu co mógł znowu takiego wymyślić?

† † †

No dobrze. Wprawdzie Najświętszy Spośród Świętych bardzo niechętnie przyznawał się do błędów (głównie dlatego, że w zasadzie takowych nie popełniał i były one zwykle wytworem wyobraźni zazdrosnych głupców), jednak tym razem nie zamierzał okłamywać ani siebie, ani tym bardziej innych. Trzeba było powiedzieć to wprost, nie bojąc się brzmienia oraz potencjalnych implikacji czy konsekwencji tych słów.

_Angel był psychopatą._

Gdyby jednak wygłoszenie owego śmiałego twierdzenia raz nie wystarczyło, był gotów je powtórzyć w każdych okolicznościach dnia i nocy, niezależnie od pogody, stanu zdrowia, nastrojów politycznych oraz kursu chilijskiego peso. Na przykład teraz.

_Angel był psychopatą._

Wprawdzie pozornie owo określenie mogło się wydawać ze wszech miar obraźliwe wobec zasłużonego wojownika, który postanowił udzielić im lekcji mądrości i pokierować ich treningiem tak, by mogli stawić czoła zabijakom Killbane'a, jednakże nawet pobieżna analiza ich obecnej sytuacji całkowicie usprawiedliwiała podobne sądy.

– Kiedy tylko dorwę tego skurwiela… – Boss dźwignął się z ziemi zaraz po tym, jak rozjechała go szambiarka: – Nogi mu z dupy powyrywam i wiatraczek zrobię, przysięgam!

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Kowboj wykonał w powietrzu salto, po czym z gracją wylądował pod kołami szerokiej jak fortepian limuzyny: – Przecież już kiedyś to robiliśmy. Nie pamiętasz?

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam – sarknął ze złością. – Chyba nie da się zapomnieć zagipsowania dupy na tydzień!

– Nie rozumiem, o co masz pretensje. – Jego zastępca z nieco niepokojącą nonszalancją przyjął fakt, że właśnie został rozsmarowany po jezdni przez radiowóz: – Sam chciałeś wziąć udział w jego treningu.

– Bo nie sądziłem, że wymyśli nam coś _takiego_!!!

– Pociesz się tym, że raczej nie da rady tego niczym przebić. – Major podniósł się z ziemi i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, otrzepał spodnie z kurzu: – Wprawdzie nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jaki jest kolejny punkt programu, ale nie sądzę, żeby mogło być to równie bolesne, co wpadanie pod samochody.

 


	4. Trail Blazing

Nie no, fakt. Bolesne to nie było. Ba, słowo _bolesny_ znajdowało się na samym dole listy potencjalnych przymiotników, które mogły posłużyć do opisania kolejnego etapu treningu _à la De LaMuerte_. Na pierwszy ogień (o, ironio) wysuwały się takie epitety, jak: _wkurzający,_ _męczący,_ _żmudny,_ _szalony_ oraz, co najważniejsze, _cholernie niebezpieczny_. Nie, żeby nigdy wcześniej nie zostali zapakowani w strój ognioodporny celem jeżdżenia quadem po terenie zabudowanym, jednakże obaj mieli szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie im dane powtórzyć owego radosnego doświadczenia. Nie chodziło o to, że rozjeżdżanie przechodniów oraz podpalanie wszystkiego jak leci nie było fascynującą rozrywką, wręcz przeciwnie. Tym niemniej obaj mieli zdecydowanie mało pochlebne zdanie o ludziach, którzy kazali im coś takiego robić akurat wtedy, kiedy słońce stało w zenicie, a pot szerokim niczym wodospad Niagara strumieniem spływał im między lepiącymi się do majtek pośladkami. Znaczy, gdyby mieli majtki – nauczeni wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami pozbyli się bielizny przed zapakowaniem się do tych przeklętych wdzianek i jedynie posypali newralgiczne miejsca zasypką dla niemowląt. W końcu odpowiednia pielęgnacja wrażliwej skóry to podstawa, czyż nie?

– Przynajmniej mamy koktajle Mołotowa. – Kowboj popatrzył niepewnie na zapas butelek wypełnionych benzyną: – To zawsze coś.

– Powiadasz… – Rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie: – Jakoś dziwi mnie fakt, że pozwalasz mi usiąść za kółkiem. Nagle zmieniłeś zdanie na temat mojego sposobu prowadzenia?

– Nie obraź się słonko, ale nadal jeździsz jak łajza. – Rudy poprawił włosy i zaczął nakładać hełm: – Ale w tym konkretnym przypadku szukanie idiotycznych skrótów oraz wpadanie na inne samochody i przechodniów są naszymi głównymi celami, w związku z czym będziesz kierowcą wręcz _idealnym_ do tej misji.

– … Też cię kocham. – Skrzywił się, podpalając swój strój: – Gotów?

 


	5. Eye of the Tiger

_Angel ochujał zupełnie._

Szef stał nieruchomo na parkingu jako ten słup soli, wpatrując się baranim wzrokiem w zaparkowany przed nimi samochód i nawet nie starczyło mu sił, żeby porządnie zakląć. W teorii wiedział, na co właśnie patrzy, jednak jego mózg kategorycznie odmówił przyjęcia tego stanu rzeczy do wiadomości. Bo przecież to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, czyż nie? Owszem, to miasto było jakieś dziwne i w ogóle, ale przecież musiały istnieć pewne granice szaleństwa, których nikt, z tym potępieńcem De LaMuerte włącznie, nie miał prawa przekraczać.

– Kotek! – krzyknął Major, w podskokach podbiegając do kabrioletu.

– Kurwa, jebło cię. – Rzucił mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie: – Ten kutafon kazał nam jeździć po mieście z pierdolonym tygrysem, a ty mi startujesz do niego z „kotkiem”?! Coś ty ćpał człowieku?!

– Oj, nie bądź taki, zobacz jak się mizia. – Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz z radosnym pomrukiem podrapał zwierzę za uchem: – Kto jest moim misiem-pysiem? No kto? No niu niu niu…

– To kot, a nie niedźwiedź, weź se do encyklopedii zajrzyj. – Boss z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i ostrożnie podszedł do samochodu, na wszelki cały czas trzymając rękę w okolicach pistoletów: – I się z nim tak nie spoufalaj, bo cię bydlak w końcu użre.

– Wciale byś mi tak nie źlobił, plawda ptaśku? – Kowboj złożył usta w dzióbek i przeczochrał zwierzę po bokobrodach.

– Przestań mu gromadę zmieniać do cholery! – Drugi po Bogu usiadł wreszcie za kołkiem i z rozmachem zatrzasnął za sobą lekko rozklekotane drzwiczki.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie lubił kotów.

– Lubię – przyznał. – Pod warunkiem, że są mniejsze niż ja. Większe wolałbym oglądać jednak z bezpiecznej odległości.

– Dobrze, już dobrze… – Zielone oczy zatoczyły krąg, któremu towarzyszyło lekko zrezygnowane westchnięcie: – Moment, czy ty przypadkiem zamierzasz prowadzić?!

– Nie denerwuj go – fuknął. – Poza tym, za dobrze się z tym bydlęciem bawisz, żebym was rozdzielał. – Posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech: – Zapnij pasy, słońce ty moje, bo się szykuje ostra jazda.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien był przyspieszać do setki tuż po opuszczeniu parkingu, ale zbyt spieszno mu było do zabicia Angela, by się przejmował podobnymi drobiazgami jak niezadowolenie tego przeklętego tygrysa oraz pobladła twarz jego kochania. Cóż, pewnie później poniesie konsekwencje podobnej lekkomyślności, jednak na razie pozwolił, by porwał go wir wydarzeń oraz szalona podróż przez wszystkie ulice tego dziwacznego miasta.

 


	6. Face Your Fear

Mimo swej reputacji krwiożerczego psychopaty, Boss wpadał w prawdziwie morderczy szał w zaledwie dwóch typach sytuacji i, jeśli człowiek zadał sobie choć odrobinę trudu, by poznać charakter tego ekscentrycznego osobnika, można było je bezbłędnie rozpoznać. Po pierwsze, rzeź niewiniątek była nieuchronną konsekwencją ataku na przyjaciół Bossa. I chodziło tutaj o wszelkie możliwe rodzaje afrontu, od porwania czy próby zabójstwa począwszy (Veteran Child mógłby się w tej kwestii podzielić swoimi osobistymi doświadczeniami), na zhańbieniu ich pamięci skończywszy (wskazówka: wbijanie na krzywy ryj na pogrzeb to zwykle jest ostatni błąd, jaki się w życiu popełnia). Drugim typem niefortunnych posunięć, jakie zwykle sprowadzały krwawą zagładę z ręki Przywódcy Świętych, były jakiekolwiek posunięcia przeciwko jego umiłowanemu zastępcy. Cóż… Pewnie niektórzy psychiatrzy nazwaliby łączące ich oddanie obsesją oraz skierowali do natychmiastowego leczenia w ośrodku zamkniętym, ale na szczęście żaden z tych konowałów nie miał odpowiednio rozwiniętych _cohones_ by im to powiedzieć prosto w twarz. Dość, że każdy, kto ośmielił się choć pomyśleć o ingerowaniu w ich związek, zwykle kończył rozmazany po kilkunastu powierzchniach płaskich. Podobny las niedawno omalże nie spotkał Zimosa i mało prawdopodobnym było, by w najbliższej przyszłości ktoś powtórzył nietakt nieświadomego powagi sytuacji alfonsa.

Angel nie popełnił błędu ani pierwszego, ani też drugiego rodzaju, toteż prawdopodobieństwo, że Kierownik zgodnie ze swymi wcześniejszymi zapowiedziami ukręci mu łeb z płucami, było w gruncie rzeczy niewielkie. Dlatego Major bez wyrzutów sumienia zawiózł go do okupowanego przez ich przyjaciela zdemolowanego kasyna, by jego luby wykrzyczał swe nagromadzone w ciągu powoli kończącego się dnia frustracje i mogli w spokoju pojechać wreszcie do domu. Wiedział, że póki w jego umiłowanym mafiozie buzowała adrenalina wymieszana w proporcjach 1:1 ze wściekłością, szanse na pójście spać oraz pozostanie w łóżku do w miarę przyzwoitej godziny były raczej znikome, w związku z czym rudowłosy kryminalista był naprawdę zdeterminowany, by jego partner jak najszybciej wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie złe emocje. Poza tym… Sam chętnie przyłożyłby Angelowi po gębie za jego szurnięte pomysły i nie potrafił się zmusić do ostrzeżenia go przed ich wysoce niespodziewaną wizytą.

– Jebany tygrys?! – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wparował na salę gimnastyczną z okrzykiem bojowym godnym prawdziwego wojownika.

Dawny ochroniarz niespiesznie podążył jego śladem, starając się po drodze nie zdeptać zbyt wielu karaluchów. Naprawdę lubił De LaMeuerte, facet był generalnie w porządku, ale nawet przywykły do spartańskich warunków powsinoga musiał przyznać, że lokum zapaśnika było ohydną, lepiącą się od brudu norą, w której przeciętny człowiek brzydziłby się choćby i oddychać, nie wspominając o spaniu czy jedzeniu. Nawet mieszkanie byłego chłopaka Shaundi wydawało się być wręcz krystalicznie czyste w porównaniu z tą dziurą. Cóż, niewykluczone, że Angel uznawał podobne radości za jeden z elementów kształtującego charakter treningu, co w sumie nie było tak absurdalnym przypuszczeniem, jak można by sądzić.

– Jebany tygrys?! – zbulwersowany okrzyk ponownie odbił się echem od ścian dawnej jaskini hazardu.

Gospodarz najwyraźniej w świecie nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ani nikogo przepraszać, ani chociażby podnosić głosu. Jak zwykle zachował filozoficzny spokój i powoli, niemalże bez emocji tłumaczył, dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej. Szef został ze swym gniewem sam na sam, jednak najwyraźniej w świecie nawet wydzierania się niczym dziad do obrazu pomogło mu pozbyć się frustracji.

– Skończyłeś już? – Jego zastępca wyjrzał zza manekina, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Jebany tygrys… – Boss z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i dał mu znak, że mogą się już zbierać do wyjścia.

W drodze powrotnej jego nieustraszony wódz był już doskonale spokojny, niemalże senny i Kowboj odniósł wrażenie, że nieborak parę razy nawet zasnął. Gdy jednak znaleźli się w garażu, wytatuowane oblicze ozdobił leniwy uśmiech, a na udzie dawnego bodyguarda spoczęła zdeterminowana dłoń.

– Poczekaj chwilę. – Miękkie wargi wygięły się w kusicielski łuk: – Spieszy ci się?

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową: – Ale miałem wrażenie, że jesteś zmęczony.

– Na to zawsze starczy mi siły.

Kowboj z zadowoleniem popatrzył na swojego mężczyznę, który z kocią gracją przerzucił nogę nad drążkiem zmiany biegów i usiadł na swym kierowcy niczym w siodle. Rudy z zadowoleniem przebiegł wzrokiem po ciemnej skórze, w duchu dziękując twórcom idei kabrioletu, bowiem to właśnie brak dachu był warunkiem _sine qua non_ dla tego niezwykle pociągającego show. Tym niemniej, nie zamierzał zbyt wiele czasu poświęcać owym rozważaniom – miał o wiele ważniejsze i, przede wszystkim, przyjemniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, jak na przykład zerwanie z ciała ukochanego zdobiącej je uprzęży, ułatwiając sobie w ten sposób dostęp do falującego pod naporem ciężkiego oddechu brzucha. Z gardłowym pomrukiem wtulił nos w pachnącą minionym dniem klatkę piersiową, uśmiechając się na myśl o repertuarze dalszych posunięć. Przywódca Świętych, nawet jeśli usiłował być władczy w szeroko pojętej sypialni, pod wpływem dotyku swego kochanka dość szybko zmieniał się w zdyszany kłębek rozkosznych westchnień oraz jęków i można było z nim zrobić dosłownie wszystko.

Poczuł się lekko zaskoczony, gdy pokryte ciemnymi tatuażami ramiona stanowczo przycisnęły go do oparcia fotela, zaś fioletowe oczy posłały mu spojrzenie lśniące drapieżnością tygrysa. Nie, żeby Trzeci po Bogu był tym rozczarowany – chyba nie istniała na tym świecie istota, która nie znalazłaby przyjemności w trzymaniu w swych ramionach podobnej mocy i dzikości. Ten człowiek był kwintesencją siły, ruchu oraz samego chaosu i nigdy nie można było o tym zapominać. Owszem, czasem obaj mieli zbyt wiele na głowie, by zachowywać właściwą sobie fakturę, ale na szczęście zawsze udawało im się o niej przypomnieć. Czasem o własnych siłach, innym razem z drobną pomocą przyjaciół.

– Będę musiał później Angelowi podziękować – mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy Kierownik znacząco poruszył biodrami. – Ten jego „trening” jednak przyniósł efekty.

Odpowiedziały mu cichy śmiech oraz idący tuż w ślad za nim pocałunek, który spłynął na jego wargi niczym najsłodsza z obietnic. Był w tej pieszczocie ogień, który im obu wypalał zmysły, z jednej strony niszcząc ich zdolność panowania nad sobą, z drugiej zaś, oferując uwodzicielski taniec płomieni oraz żar napierającej na siebie skóry. Choć mieli za sobą niezwykle płomienną przeprawę na przełaj terenów zabudowanych, tym razem było im gorąco z zupełnie innego powodu, bowiem owo ciepło pochodziło z wnętrza ich ciał, zmuszając dwa rozgorączkowane serca do coraz szybszego galopu.

Mimo braku dachu nie mieli zbyt dużego pola manewru, dlatego też pozbywanie się zbędnej na chwilę obecną odzieży ograniczyli do zdjęcia pasów oraz rozpięcia spodni. Dobrze, że żaden z nich po wyprawie quadem nie zachował bielizny, bo pewnie nie starczyłoby im cierpliwości do usunięcia jej z drogi i zamiast tego zwyczajnie rozszarpaliby ją na strzępy. Nie, żeby mu to jakoś przesadnie przeszkadzało. Rzadko przywiązywał się do rzeczy martwych – poza karabinami snajperskimi naturalnie – więc nie żywił też sentymentu wobec slipków lub majteczek od bikini (wiadomym było, który z nich nosił które), nawet jeśli miały na sobie nadrukowane lilijki Świętych. Po prostu chciał się do swego ukochanego dobrać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, bez zbędnego użerania się ze stojącą mu na przeszkodzie bawełną.

– Szlag! – Ciemnoskóry gangster niemalże zgiął się w pół, gdy zręczne palce zacisnęły się dookoła nich obu, po czym odruchowo szarpnął biodrami, dopasowując się do ich na razie powolnego rytmu: – Cholera jasna…

– Mój ty złotousty. – Uśmiechnął się perfidnie, obnażając zęby: – Czysta poezja. Shakespeare pewne się teraz ze wstydu płoni. Co mi jeszcze powiesz?

– Niech cię… – Zaskakująco białe zęby na chwilę zatopiły się w wytatuowanej wardze: – Tak, tak, tak, nie przes… Szybciej, błagam!

– Brawo. Kontynuuj.

– Pocałuj mnie. Proszę.

Chyba nikt nie oparłby się takiej prośbie. Inna sprawa, że nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru – dotyk tych rozkosznie miękkich ust był czymś, czego nigdy nie zamierzał sobie domawiać, niezależnie od okoliczności. Bo niby dlaczego miałby? Skoro bez mrugnięcia powieką był w stanie przyjąć na klatę rozpędzoną ciężarówkę, to nie było na tym świecie siły zdolnej go powstrzymać przed robieniem dokładnie tego, na co miał tylko ochotę. Hm… W ten sposób na to patrząc, można odnieść wrażenie, iż im obu ten trening dobrze zrobił. De LaMuerte naprawdę wie, co robi, choć pewnie nie przewidział _takich_ konsekwencji swojego programu szkoleniowego.

– Proszę… – Szef oparł mu spocone czoło o ramię, coraz bardziej kompulsywnie poruszając miednicą.

– Co tylko zechcesz – zapewnił gorączkowo, przyciskając go sobie do piersi. – Wszystko.

Tym razem musiał zaoferować jedynie kilka ruchów ręką oraz rozedrganych pocałunków, by dać im to, czego potrzebowali do osiągnięcia spełnienia, jednak naprawdę wierzył w to, co powiedział – dla niego zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, choćby miał sprzedać diabłu duszę. Nie było dla niego na tym łez padole nic ważniejszego od tego zwichrowanego mężczyzny i w imię ich uczucia Kowboj był gotów do najwyższych poświęceń.

Całe nagromadzone tego dnia zmęczenie wreszcie ich dogoniło, swym opuchniętym ciężarem przyciskając ich do skórzanej tapicerki. Powinni zebrać się w sobie i wreszcie wysiąść z samochodu, jednak żadnemu z nich nie starczyło determinacji by się ruszyć z miejsca. Wprawdzie Boss bardzo starał się nie zapaść w drzemkę, jednak wiadomym było, że raczej nie wygra tej nierównej walki.

– Powinniśmy to zrobić w każdym samochodzie, który ukradliśmy. – Przywódca Świętych ziewnął półgębkiem.

– W zamiatarce do ulic też? – Dawny ochroniarz z łagodnym uśmiechem pogłaskał go po włosach.

– W _każdym._

– Teraz?

Tutaj odpowiedziało mu już jedynie ciche chrapanie, które nie było dlań żadnym zaskoczeniem. W gruncie rzeczy mógł się spodziewać, że w chwili, w której tak poziom adrenaliny jak i cukru we krwi jego lubego spadnie, ich nieustraszony wódz padnie jak kawka. Rudowłosy gangster jedynie westchnął na takie _dictum_ i ostrożnie wygrzebał się spod swego kochania, a następnie doprowadził swoją garderobę do stanu względnego ładu. Po owych zabiegach wziął drugiego kryminalistę na ręce i, niczym pannę młodą, zaniósł do windy, łokciem wduszając odpowiednie przyciski.

_Hm… Co znowu z tym ślubem?_

Owszem, tamta fantazja była… Niezwykle malownicza, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, jednak uważał ją jedynie za wytwór swej zbereźnej, napędzanej popędliwym penisem wyobraźni, nie zaś podszept serca. Ale teraz, gdy trzymał Kierownika w objęciach i przenosił przez próg zrabowanego Jutrzence apartamentu, myśl o węźle małżeńskim coraz głębiej zapuszczała korzenie w jego umyśle, sprawiając, iż nie był w stanie się od niej uwolnić. Ale… Chyba też nie chciał przed nią uciekać.

 


	7. Cyber Blazing

Kowboj z szerokim ziewnięciem usiadł na łóżku i przetarł zaspane oczy, wyłuskując spomiędzy ciężkich powiek ziarna nagromadzonego tam przez noc piasku. Półprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pokoju, usiłując namierzyć swego ukochanego, jednak ten nie znajdował się nigdzie w pobliżu. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bowiem skłonność ich wodza do budzenia się idiotycznie wcześnie oraz rozpoczynania dnia przed innymi była doskonale wszystkim znana. Tyle dobrego, że zamiast narzucać się innym, potrafił sobie zaleźć niezobowiązujące zajęcie, któremu się oddawał do czasu, gdy inni również podjęli heroiczną decyzję o zwleczeniu się z pościeli. Owszem, parę razy się zdarzyło, że wytrzymał w łóżku trochę dłużej (choć zawsze potrzebował do tego _odpowiedniej_ motywacji), ale były to zdecydowanie odosobnione przypadki.

Wciąż ziewając, zszedł na dół do kuchni, gdzie niespiesznie zabrał się za przygotowanie sobie śniadania. Czuł się trochę zaniepokojony faktem, że Szefa nie było również w głównej części apartamentu, jednakże na chwilę obecną niewiele mógł z tym zrobić. Wprawdzie w przeszłości niejednokrotnie zostało mu udowodnione, że nie powinno się temu postrzeleńcowi pozwalać na samotne wyjścia, bo albo był porywany, albo musiał kogoś ścigać, jednak gdziekolwiek by się ich lider nie podział, szukanie go na głodniaka w samej bieliźnie nie miało większego sensu.

– Robisz szamę? – Pierce zajrzał mu przez ramię, najwyraźniej zwabiony zapachem jedzenia.

– Chcesz żreć, to sam se zrób – burknął, waląc go szpatułką po zbyt ciekawskiej łapie. – Widziałeś Szefa?

– Poszedł na miasto. – Washington wzruszył ramionami i zainteresował się lodówką: – Ta pizza ma właściciela?

– Ta pizza ma tydzień.

– Czyli jeszcze się nada. – Porucznik wyjął onegdaj zamówioną potrawę z lodówki i wrzucił ją do mikrofali: – Jeśli cię to zaciekawi, mówił, że jedzie po nową bieliznę.

Kowboj z zainteresowaniem zastrzygł uszami. Owszem, czasem nie miał nabożeństwa do zdejmowania z ciała ukochanego niepotrzebnych warstw, ale też potrafił docenić piękno odpowiednio dobranych _dessous_. Zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy zainstalowali rurę do tańca w każdej z chat w Stilwater – mało kto wiedział, że Najświętszy Spośród Świętych był istnym mistrzem poledance'u, w związku z czym dawny ochroniarz już drżał z podniecenia o zbliżającym się show.

Korzystając ze spokoju owego poranka, po wchłonięciu złożonego z jajek na bekonie oraz kawy śniadania rudowłosy kryminalista zasiadł wygodnie na kanapie i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, powracając tym samym do swych wczorajszych odkryć na tematy fachowe. Motyw ślubu coraz częściej pojawiał się w jego niekoniecznie zbereźnych myślach i , gdy już się z nim oswoił, Major doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to aż taki zły pomysł, jak można by sądzić. Gorzej, że ta pozornie prosta konkluzja rodziła cały szereg problemów związanych z jej urzeczywistnieniem. Powszechnie znaną prawdą był fakt, że zgodnie z tradycją tego typu ceremonia powinna być poprzedzona zaręczynami. Może nie zawsze narzeczeństwo musiało trwać kilka miesięcy czy tygodni, ale niewątpliwie ów okres powinien mieć miejsce. Tylko jak miałby niby się zabrać do proszenia o rękę kogoś takiego jak jego zwierzchnik? Ich związek nigdy nie należał do przesadnie romantycznych, wręcz przeciwnie – w końcu ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się przy huku wystrzałów oraz wyciu policyjnych syren, zaś ich pierwszy raz miał miejsce parę godzin później w brudnym jak kasyno Angela pokoju nad nie mniej zasyfioną knajpą. Drugi raz zresztą też, żeby już być ścisłym. Z kolei wyznanie miłości… Tak naprawdę dopiero ostatnio rzeczywiście sobie powiedzieli, co do siebie nawzajem czują. Wcześniej owszem, używali takich zwrotów jak „kocham cię”, jednak nie oddawały one całej istoty sprawy. Tak naprawdę był świadom tego, jakim afektem Boss go darzy, jednak tylko i wyłącznie przypadkiem, nie zaś dlatego, że rzeczywiście starał się tego dowiedzieć. Po prostu w odpowiednim czasie znalazł się we właściwym miejscu.

_Nigdy nie uważał się za osobę wścibską, co więcej, niekiedy wykazywał wręcz aktywny brak zainteresowania cudzymi sprawami. Tym niemniej, ze względu na jego cichą naturę oraz sposób poruszania się niekiedy zdarzało mu się usłyszeć coś, co nie było do końca przeznaczone dla jego uszu. Tak było również wtedy, gdy spokojnie zwiedzał sobie ruiny pod starym budynkiem Misji, gdzie Święci (czyli to jednak jest nazwa własna…) planowali urządzić swoją nową kryjówkę. Miejsce wymagało gruntownego remontu, jednak i bez poniewierających się wszędzie kawałków dykty czy innego śmiecia było tam mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie można było pozostać niezauważonym, jeśli się patrzyło pod nogi i chodziło równie bezszelestnie, co on. Być może właśnie dlatego zarówno Kierownik, jak i towarzyszący mu Gat rozmawiali tak swobodnie._

– _No dobra, to co to za gość? – Johnny lekko opuścił swoje firmowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne: – Nie, żebym zamierzał marudzić jeśli ktoś nam pomaga, ale ciekawi mnie jego geneza. Parę latek leżysz we więźniu pogrążony w cholernej śpiączce, ratujesz mnie przed egzekucją, po czym nagle pojawiasz się na moim progu z… Nim. Skąd ty go w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?_

– _Stał sobie na rogu. – Ciemnoskóry zbieg jak zwykle wydawał się nie czuć zobowiązany do udzielania w bodajże minimalnym stopniu sensownych odpowiedzi._

– _Fantastycznie. Więc postanowiłeś go przygarnąć. – Starszy kryminalista przewrócił oczami: – A skąd wiesz, że nie jest z policji? Wiesz, były już takie przypadki. Pamiętasz może Troya?_

– _Posłuchaj, ufam mu. – Obdarzony fantazyjnymi dredami bandzior rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie: – Jak mnie zdradzi, to dostanie kosę pod żebra i tyle będzie. Satysfakcjonuje cię taka odpowiedź?_

– _O nie, brachu, coś przede mną kurwa ukrywasz i chcę wiedzieć co. – Gat zastąpił mu drogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi: – Wiem, że do tej pory raczej żeśmy se męskich pogaduszek od serca nie urządzali, ale widzę, że coś jest grane. Gadaj, albo ci spuszczę wpierdol._

_Powsinoga z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się tej scenie, miał bowiem nadzieję, że usłyszy coś na kształt odpowiedzi na pytania, które sam sobie do tej pory zadawał, jednak zamiast tego dane mu było podziwiać ciągnący się przez dłuższą chwilę festiwal rumieńców przebiegających po twarzy ponoć zatwardziałego przestępcy. Szef wyglądał na zakłopotanego jak panienka z dobrego domu, gdy jej się powie komplement i nic nie wskazywało na to, by coś w miarę szybko przerwało ten pokaz. Dopiero po pewnym czasie odchrząknął i przybrał nieco bardziej swobodny wyraz twarzy._

– _Nie zrozumiałbyś._

– _Do chuja z taką odpowiedzią. – Johnny kopnął go w piszczel: – Gadaj!_

– _Dobra, dobra! – Gangster poskakał parę sekund na jednej nodze, jakby mogło to złagodzić ból: – To przez jego oczy, dobra?!_

– _Radzę ci rozwinąć wypowiedź…_

– _No bo… Prawie go kurwa potrąciłem. Sam wiesz, jak prowadzę. – Boss fuknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, czekając aż jego towarzysz przestanie się dławić własnym rechotem i znowu będzie można z nim normalnie rozmawiać: – Strasznie śmieszne. I on podszedł do mnie, żeby mnie opierdolić od góry do dołu i… Będziesz się znowu śmiał._

– _Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, to nawet się nie uśmiechnę. – Gat westchnął rozdzierająco: – Po prostu weź to z siebie wreszcie wykrztuś, bo pierdolca można dostać!!!_

– _Dobra!!! – Przywódca Świętych przybrał wyzywającą pozę: – Musiałem go zabrać, jasne?! Kiedy popatrzył na mnie, zrozumiałem, że jeśli pozwolę mu odejść stracę coś, o czego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałem! On… W całych tych wrzaskach, szaleństwie, barwach, bieganinie i wystrzałach on wydał mi się jedyną osobą, której nie potrafię nijak zignorować. On jest… Prawdziwy, wiesz?_

– _O pierdolę… – Johnny aż cofnął się o krok._

– _Mówiłem, że będziesz się ze mnie nabijał. – Ciemnoskóry gangster przybrał minę obrażonego dziecka: – Idź w chuj._

– _I dlatego postanowiłeś go zrobić swoim ochroniarzem?_

– _Nie! To on postanowił, że nim będzie!_

– _Dobra, stary, powiem ci, co myślę. – Gat złapał swojego kompana za ramiona i obrócił ku sobie: – Z jakiegoś kuźwa niewytłumaczalnego powodu jesteś psychopatą i chwała niebiosom, bo inaczej bym z tobą nie wytrzymał i ci zapierdolił. Ale widocznie karma to nie tylko suka, bo za ten cały szit jaki spada na twój pusty łeb postanowiła ci odpłacić miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ja wiem, że coś takiego istnieje tylko w romantycznych powieściach dla nastolatek, ale widocznie twoje życie pisał ktoś pozbawiony mózgu. Zdarza się._

– _Ty po mnie jedziesz, czy mi gratulujesz? – Boss uniósł niepewnie jedną brew: – Bo nie wiem, czy mam ci piznąć._

– _Mówię, że przytrafiło ci się coś, co, do kurwy nędzy, nie istnieje. – Gat postanowił wreszcie go puścić: – Więc się trzymaj tego zębami, bo raczej się nie powtórzy._

_Tak naprawdę, nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z tym komunikatem zrobić. Do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co dokładnie ten postrzeleniec o nim myśli i jaki ma do niego stosunek. Tym niemniej teraz nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, będącym odwzorowaniem radości przepełniające jego zakurzone przydrożnym pyłem serce. Najwyraźniej nie tylko jemu wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by niespodziewanie znaleźć coś, co go wybiło z rytmu i nagle zmieniło wszystko, na czym opierał swój tryb życia. Z jakiegoś powodu ten potępieniec ujrzał w nim coś, dla czego warto jest zaryzykować nawet zdradę i życie. Dla nich obu to niespodziewane spotkanie było czymś jedynym w swoim rodzaju, co już nigdy żadnemu się z nich nie przydarzy ponownie. Jeśli nie pociągną tego dalej, do końca życia będą musieli znosić świadomość, że bezpowrotnie utracili coś, czego nie można nikim i niczym zastąpić. Do tej pory sądził, że takie zjawisko go przerośnie i przerazi, wręcz zmotywuje do ucieczki i kontynuowania podroży w nieznane, tak się jednak nie stało. Nie czuł ani strachu, ani wstydu, ani też niepokoju. Co więcej, fakt, że nie był osamotniony w swym nagłym objawieniu sprawił, iż jedynie utwierdził się w przekonaniu co do słuszności swej decyzji, jaką było podążenie za tym jedynym w swoim rodzaju człowiekiem._

Cóż… Po tym wszystkim kwiaty, padanie na kolana oraz pierścionek z brylantem wydawały mu się co najmniej nie na miejscu. A to niestety była jedyna forma oświadczyn, jaką znał. Co miał w takiej sytuacji począć, nieszczęsny? Z całego serca pragnął poprosić swe kochanie o rękę, jednak nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak niby miał się do tego zabrać tak, by nie robić ani z siebie, ani z niego idioty. Doprawdy, żaden mężczyzna na świecie nie powinien być zmuszony do przeżywania podobnych rozterek.

Szef wrócił na kwadrat dopiero koło południa, dzielnie dzierżąc w rękach sporej wielkości papierowe torby. Niektóre nazwy oraz logo firm były Kowbojowi doskonale znane i już zaczął się cieszyć na samą myśl o nowych majtkach do zdejmowania, jednak oznaczenia na jednej z reklamówek pozostały dlań zagadką.

– Co tam masz? – Uniósł jedną brew i z zaciekawieniem wyciągnął rękę w stronę enigmatycznego pakunku.

– Cukierki, czekoladki i inne pyszności. – Boss pocałował go w czubek nosa: – I antygwałty.

– … Słucham? – Rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie: – Możesz mi to przeliterować?

– Kinzie rano dzwoniła, że ma dla nas parę robótek. – Kierownik wyglądał na odrobinę zaniepokojonego: – I jeśli jest chociaż w połowie tak szurnięta jak Angel, to zaczynam się martwić.

Coś w tym było. Agentka Kensington zbyt spokojnie rozmawiała o pewnych sprawach (o klubach S&M na ten przykład), by móc uważać ją za niegroźną w zakresie psychicznego miażdżenia ludzi. Owszem, jakiejś znowu porażającej mocy bojowej nie stanowiła (pewnie nawet Shaundi dałaby radę wziąć ją na klatę, a przynajmniej na granatnik), ale umiejętność robienia dżemu z ludzi nie była powodem, dla którego powitali ją w swych szeregach. Chodziło im o komputerowego mózgowca i dokładnie to otrzymali. A że przy okazji dziewczyna miała nieco zryty dekiel oraz problemy z utrzymaniem ciągłości w kontaktach z rzeczywistością? A kto w tym gangu nie miał podobnych problemów? Poza tym, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Tym niemniej, jeśli mieli wykonać dla wyżej wymienionej parę zleceń, sprawa się nieco komplikowała – nagle jej psychika stawała się niezwykle istotnym kryterium przy ocenie potencjalnego ryzyka. Kto wie, czego ta zdegenerowana jednostka mogła od nich chcieć?

– … A masz coś na nerwy? – Z cichym westchnieniem wstał z kanapy i wreszcie zaczął się interesować lokalizacją swoich spodni: – Wiesz… Na wszelki wypadek.

– Takie zioła to nie u mnie. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wzruszył ramionami: – Przez ciebie już nawet zwykłych fajek nie palę.

Z jakiegoś powodu owa wypowiedź sprawiła, że Pierce mało nie udławił się piwem, wprawiając swych zwierzchników w pewne zdumienie. Owszem, Kowboj miał dość specyficzny sposób oduczania go palenia, ale dlaczego tak bardzo ruszało to ich Porucznika? Ciężko stwierdzić.

– Jak długo jeszcze będziesz mi to wypominał? – Dawny ochroniarz wreszcie namierzył swoje wdziano.

– Długo.

† † †

– OK, chcę, żebyś to powtórzyła, tym razem powoli i zrozumiale. – Szef popatrzył rozpaczliwie na byłą agentkę FBI: – Błagam.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Kinzie przewróciła ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami i sięgnęło po coś, co wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie kasku motocyklowego z goglami: – Za pomocą tego urządzenia przeniesiecie się do symulacji…

– Gwałtu?

– Co? Nie! – Dziewczyna rzuciła w niego pudełkiem po chińszczyźnie na wynos: – Będziecie jechali motocyklem przez tunel.

– I ktoś zacznie nas molestować?

– NIE! Macie omijać firewalle, strzelać w czołgi i zbierać dane, to wszystko!

– I nikt nie będzie na nas dybał? – Boss popatrzył na nią bez przekonania.

– Zaraz ja będę dybała na twoje życie, jeśli nie porzucisz tematu i to zaraz!

– Ha! _Wiedziałem_ , że coś tu śmierdzi!

– … Co mu dzisiaj odwala? – Kinzie obróciła się w stronę Majora, który z trudem powstrzymywał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

– Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. – Rudy zdjął swój firmowy kapelusz i poprawił nieco poluzowany kucyk: – Po Zimosie i Angelu chłopak ma lekką paranoję.

– A mnie to się czepiacie – prychnęła gniewnie i wróciła do stukania w klawiaturę. – Dobrze, możecie zaczynać.

Obaj kryminaliści posłusznie włożyli podane im hełmy, przy czym Kierownik uczynił to z zauważalnym wahaniem. Gdy tylko przenieśli się do zapowiedzianej symulacji, ciemnoskóry gangster aż podskoczył w miejscu i krzyknął ze zgrozą.

– Dlaczego nie mamy ubrań?!

– I od nowa Polsko Ludowa… – Dawny ochroniarz walnął czołem w wirtualną kierownicę: – Bo twarzy też nie masz. Po prostu zaakceptuj to i jedźmy z tematem, bo do jutra stąd nie wyjdziemy.

 


	8. Streaking

Po, jak się okazało, całkowicie niewinnym jeżdżeniu w trzewiach cyfrowej rzeczywistości, przyszła kolej na równie niespecjalnie wyuzdaną rozpierduchę na ulicach miasta. Jednak najwyraźniej w świecie Boss był zbyt spragniony w jakiś sposób zdrożnych wydarzeń, bowiem, zniknąwszy na kilka minut wewnątrz sklepu „Udawajmy”, wyszedł na ulicę całkiem nagi, porzuciwszy w przebieralni również buty. Dawny ochroniarz przez krótką chwilę obserwował go w milczeniu, mając nadzieję na to, że mimo wszystko nie widzi tego, co ma przed oczami, niemniej jednak po kilku sekundach został zmuszony porzucić ową złudną nadzieję i jakoś zareagować.

– I to niby Kinzie jest zboczona? – Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi: – To się nazywa projekcja.

– Słucham?

– Projekcja. To narcystyczny mechanizm obronny polegający na przypisywaniu swoich, najczęściej negatywnych, cech, zachowań bądź poglądów innym ludziom. – Zgrzytnął z niezadowoleniem zębami: – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty niby wyprawiasz?

– Zamierzam wygrać zakład. – Przywódca Świętych przeciągnął się i zrobił parę skłonów, sprawiając, że jego zastępcy zrobiło się trochę gorąco.

– Słucham?

– Shaundi rzuciła mi wyzwanie, a ja nie pozwolę tej rękawicy zbyt długo leżeć i stygnąć. – Kierownik wyprostował się gwałtownie i parę razy podskoczył w miejscu, zmuszając niektóre z elementów swej anatomii do niezwykle ciekawych zachowań: – Sprawa jest prosta. Muszę zszokować swym strojem Adama wystarczająco dużo osób i nie dać się zgarnąć glinom. Jeśli wytrzymam dziesięć minut, dostanę pięć kafli.

– Zamierzasz za marne grosze paradować po ulicy z gołą dupą?! – Kowboj z niesmakiem strzelił go z liścia w pośladek: – Ocipiałeś?!

– Tu nie chodzi o kasę, tylko o respekt. Nie mogę scykorzyć, mam swoją godność, do cholery!

– Właśnie widzę – prychnął z politowaniem. – Dobrze, idź się zeszmacać, bardzo proszę. Ja tu sobie postoję i popatrzę jak się staczasz, ty degeneracie.

– Że popatrzysz, to ja wiem. – Szef uśmiechnął się zalotnie i podszedł zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, by jego podwładnemu łatwo było nad sobą panować: – Do zobaczenia za dziesięć minut.

Naprawdę nie był zachwycony. Ani trochę. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzył, to aby _jego_ mężczyzna uszczęśliwiał przypadkowych przychodniów widokiem swego przyrodzenia. Takie rewelacje były zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla _niego_ , jedynie _on_ miał prawo podziwiać to ciało w pełnej krasie i tylko _jemu_ należał się luksus cieszenia się wszelkimi jego walorami. Z drugiej strony jednak… Cóż, nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie czerpał przyjemności z obserwowania tych wszystkich idealnie ukształtowanych mięśni oraz ścięgien w ruchu. Ich nieustraszony wódz miał sylwetkę godną greckiego boga i zawsze stanowiło ono niezwykle apetyczny widok, od którego można się było utopić we własnej ślinie. A jeszcze te wszystkie akrobacje i podskoki… Cholera, chyba jednak był starym zbokiem. Jakie tam „chyba”, na pewno! Przecież nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku!

– Gotowe! – Szef podbiegł do niego radośnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Shaundi może mi buty czyścić.

– O tak, to rzeczywiście cel, do jakiego warto aspirować. – Trzeci po Bogu ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami i z niesmakiem wydął usta: – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumny.

– Czyżbym wyczuwał odrobinę goryczy? – Ciemnoskóry gangster przysunął się do niego, dosłownie napierając mu na pierś swym ciężarem.

– A co? Braw się spodziewałeś?

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie podziwiał widoków. – Boss zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i musnął swymi zniewalającymi ustami jego nagle bardzo suche wargi: – Ty stary marudo mój.

– Przestań – warknął, obnażając zęby. – Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym na najbardziej ruchliwej ulicy w mieście.

– I co z tego?

– Jak przegniesz pałę, to cię sponiewieram na chodniku.

– Doprawdy? – Fioletowe oczy błysnęły zadziornie: – Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

Nie mieli szansy się przekonać co do prawdziwości jego gróźb, bowiem dosłownie w tej samej chwili, w której miał odpowiedzieć, nad ich głowami przeleciała wystrzelona z RPG-a rakieta, po czym ich samochód wyleciał w powietrze. Obaj z pewnym niesmakiem obrócili się w stronę napastnika, by sprawdzić komu mają spuścić wpierdol, jednak szybko okazało się, że ów plan raczej nie będzie miał szans wejść w życie.

– Czy to Genki?

– Ty się, kurwa, głupio nie pytaj, tylko wiej! – Kowboj chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę skrzyżowania.

– Puść! – Kierownik gwałtownie zahamował: – Ja go spowolnię, a ty skołuj brykę, przecież na piechotę mu nie uciekniemy!

Cóż, akurat tym razem ten postrzeleniec skończony miał rację. Ktokolwiek by się nie chował wewnątrz tego idiotycznego kostiumu, stanowił prawdziwe skrzyżowanie kurwy z osłem – był uparty i nie do zajebania. Jedynym sposobem na ocalenie skóry była ucieczka i to najlepiej czymś szybkim. Niestety, jak na złość ulicą jechały same wozy telewizyjne, betoniarki, autobusy szkolne, karetki i śmieciarki. Jedynym pojazd, którym można się było w miarę sprawnie przemieszczać, był okupowany przez dwóch gości w strojach małp meleks. Co tu się wyrabia?! To ma być jakiś zlot porąbańców, czy co?!

– Wypad z wozu! – krzyknął, podbiegając to tej marnej imitacji dwuśladu.

Bezceremonialnie chwycił ukrytego wewnątrz jaskrawego kostiumu kierowcę za ramiona i rzucił nim o asfalt, przymierzając się do pacyfikacji pasażera. Zanim jednak tego dokonał, przebieraniec sięgnął na tylne siedzenie, gdzie, jak się okazało, leżała gotowa do strzału wyrzutnia rakiet.

– Co to ma być?! – W ostatniej chwili uniknął utraty twarzoczaszki wraz z szyjnym odcinkiem kręgosłupa, po czym strzelił opornego miłośnika kosmatych wdzianek w ryj: – Co to za dzielnica?!

– A bo ja wiem? New Barnec? – Szef powalił Genkiego na ziemię i sprzedał mu kopa w głowę: – Lepiej zwijajmy się stąd zanim wstanie. Ty prowadzisz.

– Ciekawostka. – Dawny ochroniarz bez chwili zbędnej zwłoki wskoczył za kółko: – Biegasz z tyłkiem na wierzchu jak ostatni debil, ale gadasz całkiem do rzeczy.

– Rozumiem, że mam częściej tak paradować?

– Ani mi się waż.

 


	9. Guardian Angel - Kinzie

Przywódca Świętych ułożył się wygodniej na dachu i ponownie przyłożył twarz do lunety celowniczej. Prawdę mówiąc, wbrew temu co rozpowiadał na lewo i prawo, nigdy nie poczuwał się do roli strzelca wyborowego – o wiele pewniej czuł się z wyrzutnią rakiet na ramieniu lub chociaż strzelbą w ręku, kiedy nie musiał się przesadnie rozczulać nad celowaniem. Dlatego też nie był przesadnie zachwycony perspektywą strzelania ze snajperki do ruchomych celów we wdziankach cyberemo, ale cóż, nie było innego wyjścia. Deckerzy, mimo ilości czasu, jaki poświęcali na farbowanie włosów oraz nakładanie makijażu, jakimś cudem zdołali namierzyć tymczasową kryjówkę Kinzie i należało byłą agentkę w trybie natychmiastowym ewakuować. Co nie oznaczało, że mieli się zanudzić na śmierć podczas pilnowania jej tyłka.

– Czekaj, z kim ona idzie? – Major poruszył się niespokojnie: – Czemu kręcą się przy niej striptizerki?!

– Nie striptizerki, tylko nasze małe, święte aniołki – odparł Szef, chichocząc przy tym z nieskrywaną satysfakcją: – Prawda, że się pięknie prezentują?

– Czemu kazałeś im się tak ubrać?

– Nie kazałem, tylko zachęciłem. – Drugi po Bogu popatrzył na niego z godnością: – Chciałem, żeby Kensington miała z tego wszystkiego choć odrobinę przyjemności.

– Od kiedy masz takie dobre serce?

– Od kiedy okazało się, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie martwiłem się o swoją cnotę – odparł z godnością.

– Swoje co?

– Dupek – prychnął z pogardą. – Po prostu doceniam fakt, że dla odmiany daje nam raczej normalne zadania.

– Nie mów hop. Zrobiliśmy dla niej dopiero połowę zleceń. – W głosie dawnego ochroniarza słychać było jadowitą satysfakcję: – Jeszcze trochę przed nami.

Boss niestety nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć mu jakąś celną ripostą, bowiem pachołki Millera wreszcie zmobilizowały się do działania i pojawili się na scenie. Na swoje ogromne nieszczęście zamiast na piechotę przybyli samochodami, tym samym podpisując na siebie wyrok – rozgrzany silnik zatrzymującego się auta był dla mało wprawnego strzelca o wiele łatwiejszym celem niż czyjś ufarbowany na czarno-niebiesko łeb. I o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonującym. Kierownik aż kwiknął z zachwytu, gdy pierwszy samochód eksplodował z hukiem, za jednym zamachem posyłając do piachu aż pięć skomputeryzowanych lebieg.

– Patrz, co robisz! – Jego zastępca na odlew prasnął go po potylicy: – Mieliśmy jej nie zabijać, tylko dostarczyć bezpiecznie na miejsce. Pamiętasz?

– O rany, ledwo ją drasnęło…

– Ta, jeszcze parę razy ją tak „draśniesz” i zacznie wąchać kwiatki od spodu. Skup się.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Wydął usta z niezadowoleniem, przeładowując karabin.

– Ujmę to tak… – Nagle na jego ramieniu spoczęła ciepła dłoń: – Jeśli uda ci się ani razu jej nie trafić, tak ci obciągnę, że zobaczysz swoje poprzednie wcielenie.

– Nareszcie zaczynasz mówić w moim języku. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i przybrał prawidłową pozycję strzelecką.

Może i jakiś fachman od głowy nazwałby go zwykłym zboczeńcem, ale myśl o nagrodzie, jaka miała go spotkać za dobre sprawowanie, była dlań wręcz idealną motywacją. Celował w nadjeżdżające dosłownie znikąd samochody Deckerów z należytą uwagą i nawet najmniejszy odłamek płonącej karoserii nie trafił w auto Kinzie. Koniec końców, udało im się doprowadzić agentkę na miejsce przeznaczenia w niemalże nienaruszonym stanie i Szef z trudem mógł usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu. Przez całą podróż powrotną do Megaburdelu musiał trwać przy otwartym oknie by nie żądać swej nagrody teraz, zaraz. Na szczęście udało mu się wytrzymać owo nieznośne napięcie i wytrwać. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Kowboj bezceremonialnie zaciągnął go do jednego z pokojów dla VIP-ów. Zanim jeszcze obite skórą drzwi zdążyły się za nimi porządnie zamknąć, Boss oplótł swego mężczyznę wszystkimi posiadanymi kończynami, dosłownie wgryzając się w jego przecięte bliznami usta.

Cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia skwitował fakt, że jego plecy zostały niemalże natychmiast wręcz przygniecione do ściany, z której osypała się prezentowana tam kolekcja dildo, zaś te upragnione przezeń dłonie zaczęły mu dosłownie zdzierać spodnie z tyłka. Zachęcająco odchylił głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając dostęp do swojej szyi, co niemalże natychmiast zostało wykorzystane – najpierw po jego skórze prześlizgnął się gorący język, potem zaś jej powierzchnię podrażniły ostre zęby. To ostatnie wydusiło mu z gardła zaskoczony, ale też niezmiernie zadowolony jęk graniczący z krzykiem, za co został nagrodzony kolejnym ugryzieniem.

Gdy wreszcie odkleili się od tapety i przenieśli na ogromne łózko, był niemalże nieprzytomny od zniewalających pocałunków oraz drapieżnych pieszczot, które zostawiły na jego krtani oraz obojczyku lekko opuchnięte, powoli zmieniające się w malinki ślady. Jutro każdy, kto go ujrzy, będzie doskonale wiedział, czym się tutaj zajmowali, ale kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Niech patrzą. Niech zazdroszczą. I niech wiedzą, do kogo należy każdy centymetr jego ciała. Sama myśl o podobnym naznaczeniu napawała go niemożliwym do opisania poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. W końcu ktoś miał go na własność, wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć kogoś, kto był w stanie go pochwycić w ramiona i sprawić, że rzeczywiście myślał, czuł i rozumiał. Nagle jakimś cudem był w stanie się odnaleźć w tym niekiedy oszałamiającym chaosie, który tak chętnie wślizgiwał mu się w duszę, czyniąc ją niepokorną i boleśnie rozedrganą.

Z głębokim westchnięciem zamknął oczy, gdy te cudowne dłonie pozbawiły go resztek ubrania kawałek po kawałku, stopniowo obnażając spragnioną dotyku skórę. Podobnie z rozkoszą przyjął spadające na nią pocałunki, które zlewały się w jedno z nerwowym oddechem dawnego ochroniarza. Było mu tak dobrze przy tym niezwykłym człowieku, niezależnie od tego, co akurat robili. Wystarczyła mu sama świadomość obecności tego konkretnego mężczyzny, by jego onegdaj spalone żywcem jestestwo naprawdę mogło wrócić do życia. Czasem niemalże zbierało mu się na łzy, gdy na jego świadomość spadał ciężar tego uczucia, ale były one wynikiem radosnego wzruszenia, nie zaś smutku.

Poruszył się niespokojnie pod łagodnym, ale też zdeterminowanym naporem wędrujących w dół jego brzucha ust. Tak bardzo chciał, by wreszcie dotarły do celu, wręcz zdawało mu się, że bez tego nie zdoła przetrwać choćby minuty, z drugiej zaś, modlił się w duchu, aby ich rozkoszna podróż na południe nigdy się nie skończyła. Kiedy jednak miękkie wargi zamknęły się dookoła niego zmysłową wilgocią, wszelkie myśli zostały wyparte z jego świadomości przez pozbawione sensu i logiki strzępy sylab, które w owych okolicznościach były wyrazami najwyższego zachwytu. Gwałtownie zapadł się w materac, z trudem łapiąc umykający mu uparcie oddech, podczas gdy jego palce odruchowo zaplątały się w długie pasma barwy ognia. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zanurzał się w porażającym cieple, które chciało go wypalić od środka. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy nerw szeptał mu uwodzicielsko o pożarze, jaki już wkrótce miał go strawić aż do cna, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ulotny niczym westchnienie popiół.

– Proszę… – wychrypiał po dłuższej chwili. – Prosz…

Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, o co dokładnie prosi. Choćby miał to przypłacić życiem, nie potrafił w znanych ludzkości słowach wyrazić, czego konkretnie potrzebował. Jedynie chciał. Chciał więcej kontaktu, ciężaru, masy, ruchu i bliskości. Chciał smaku i dotyku. Chciał mieć, doznawać, chwycić i nigdy nie puścić. I, na jego szczęście, Kowboj jak zwykle wiedział, co z tymi niewyrażonymi pragnieniami zrobić. Umięśnione ciało rudowłosego kryminalisty przesunęło się wzdłuż jego rozedrganej sylwetki, aż wreszcie Boss był nim całkowicie nakryty i spoczywał bezpiecznie schowany pod jego tchnącym pożądaniem kształtem. Gdy tylko ich miednice się spotkały, obaj odruchowo podjęli próbę znalezienia właściwego rytmu, synchronicznie wpadając w wypracowany już dawno akord. Po tak długim czasie spędzonym w swych objęciach nie musieli już szukać i zgadywać – doskonale wiedzieli, jak dawać sobie nawzajem rozkosz.

Razem dotarli do słodkiej granicy spełnienia, pozwalając gwałtownym dreszczom wypalić mrowiące ścieżki pod ich rozgrzaną do granic możliwości skórą. Podobnie razem leżeli nieruchomo, napawając się tym cudownym odrętwieniem, które jeszcze na chwilę pozwoliło im zapomnieć, jak bardzo są zmęczeni. Owszem, po pewnym czasie powoli zaczynali czuć na granicy mięśni ciężar ich wspólnego i jakże słodkiego wysiłku, ale póki co byli w stanie kompletnie go ignorować. O wiele bardziej interesujące były wymieniane leniwie pocałunki oraz pełne czułości szepty zamykane w spragnionych owych wyznań sercach.

Po dłuższej chwili owej cudownie beztroskiej błogości Najświętszy Spośród Świętych z ulgą zamknął oczy i starał się jak najszybciej zapaść w sen, starając się, by wraz z chwilowym napływem przytomności nie powróciły doń wspomnienia, których wolał nie mieć, choć pewnie byłyby ważnymi odpowiedziami na wiele pytań. Nie potrzebował ognia, przerażenia i bólu, nie chciał zjadającej go od środka żądzy krwi, goryczy, miał dość nędzy, krzyków, rozbitych butelek, zaciśniętych kurczowo pięści oraz składanych w ciemnościach samemu sobie obietnic.

Miał Kowboja. Miał miłość.

I to było wszystko, czego tylko mógł zapragnąć.

 


	10. Heli Assault

Nim zdążyli porządnie zatęsknić za lataniem helikopterem, okazało się, że że znów muszą wsiąść w swe latające maszyny, by tym razem ubezpieczać Kinzie podczas… Robienia… Tego, co zwykle robiła Deckerom. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Ani on, ani tym bardziej Major nie mieli pojęcia, o czym ta kobieta przez większość czasu mówi. Jedyną osobą (poza Olegiem naturalnie), która przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas rozumiała coś z tego bełkotu była Shaundi, choć naturalnie nie wszystko. Wprawdzie na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było się tego domyślić, ale pani Porucznik nie była całkowitym imbecylem technicznym i potrafiła zrobić takie rzeczy jak na przykład podłączenie się do kamer miejskiego monitoringu (bez tego nigdy nie udałoby im się namierzyć limuzyny Generała) lub prozaiczny włam do komputera, co udowodniła niedawno w Prochowni. Jednak nigdy nie przekraczała bram rzeczywistości wirtualnej, co Kensington prawdopodobnie czyniła zbyt często.

– _Nie dość, że prowadzisz jak ofiara, to jeszcze latasz jak sierota._ – Ze słuchawek dobiegło go poirytowane syknięcie jego zastępcy, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia: – _Przestań na mnie wpadać!_

– Wiesz, że ja tak z miłości, słonko. – Uśmiechnął się czule do umieszczonego na metalowym pałąku mikrofonu: – Jestem świetnym pilotem, jeśli tylko zechcę.

– _… Skoro tak twierdzisz._ – Jakoś nie usłyszał w głosie swego kochanka oczekiwanego tam przekonania: – _To bądź łaskaw zechcieć TERAZ być wręcz wybitnym pilotem, bo Kinzie straciła już jedną trzecią auta._

– Jedzie? Jedzie. – Wzruszył ramionami, co odrobinę zaburzyło trajektorię jego lotu: – Nie widzę problemu.

– Ale ja widzę. I, co najważniejsze, ona też. Pamiętaj, że jest odrobinę delikatniejsza niż my. Myśl o niej… Myśl o niej jak o Shaundi.

– Shaundi jest dla mnie milsza – burknął. – I rozumiem, czego ode mnie chce.

– _Wiem, ale nie możesz oceniać cudzej podatności na obrażenia, opierając się wyłącznie o to, jak dana osoba cię traktuje._

– Dlaczego nie?

– _Bo ja tak mówię._ – Rudowłosy gangster prawdopodobnie rzucił mu w tym momencie znaczące spojrzenie znad swoich ukochanych awiatorek.

– Dobrze, dobrze… Już się skupiam i strzelam.

– _ALE NIE W NIĄ!_

 


	11. Phone Phreak

Niezależnie do tego, w jakim stopniu Kinzie lubił, a w jakim starał się przy niej nie oszaleć, Szef musiał przyznać, że rozmawianie z nią twarzą w twarz było dość wyczerpującym pod względem psychicznym zajęciem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy upierała się siedzieć pod stołem i jak rzep psiego ogona uczepiła się idei, iż powinien się pozbyć swojego telefonu komórkowego. Poza tym, upierdliwym było zwracanie się do osoby, która bardziej była zainteresowana swoim komputerem, niż rozmówcą. Owszem, rozumiał, że jest to jej narzędzie pracy, jednak on nigdy nie gapił się na swoje giwery, prowadząc z innymi dialog.

Na swoje szczęście (tudzież nieszczęście, w zależności od tego kto i kiedy zamierzał interpretować owe wydarzenia) nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by roztkliwiać się nad spaczeniami psychicznymi byłej agentki FBI – gdy tylko wyszedł z „Uśmiechniętego Jacka”, jego oczom ukazał się tak przerażający i okropny widok, że mało nie usiadł na chodniku.

– C… Co ty masz na głowie?! – Przycisnął rękę do serca, mając nadzieję je tym sposobem uchronić przed pęknięciem na pół.

Znał swego ukochanego mężczyznę nie od dziś i zawsze miał on na głowie swoje firmowe nakrycie głowy w postaci starego, nieco znoszonego kowbojskiego kapelusza. Widać było, że we dwóch zwiedzili cały świat, znosili deszcze, wiatry, śnieżyce i inne warunki pogodowe, o których większość ludzi wolałaby nie myśleć. Razem przetrwali złe i dobre czasy, stając się nierozłącznymi kompanami podczas ciągnących się w nieskończoność podróży w nieznane. Ów kapelusz stanowił nie tylko ochronę przed palącym słońcem, kamerami oraz wszystkim tym, co nie powinno sięgnąć zielonych oczu o pionowych źrenicach – był symbolem stojącego przed nim człowieka, jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, czymś, co stanowiło jeden z nielicznych punktów zaczepienia w ich burzliwym życiorysie.

A teraz zniknął. Zamiast niego na czubku rudej głowy usadowił się paskudny, kuszący ciemną wełną cylinder, którego zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być. To nakrycie głowy należało do napuszonych, opływających w obrzydliwe bogactwa nudnych flegmatyków z wyższych sfer, którzy nijak nie znali się na prawdziwej zabawie. Nie to, co Święci, zgraja charyzmatycznych rozrabiaków oraz pierwszej wody imprezowiczów z mocnym odchyłem na chaos. Tak po prostu nie mogło być!

– Nie podoba ci się? – Niegdysiejszy powsinoga uniósł z zainteresowaniem jedną brew.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Podbiegł do niego ze szczerym zamiarem ściągnięcia mu ze łba tej abominacji: – Jest ohydny!

– Aż tak źle w nim wyglądam?

– To nie o to chodzi. – Gniewnie chwycił za pachnące nowością rondo: – Jesteś _Kowbojem_ bo nosisz _kowbojski_ kapelusz. Jak ja niby mam się teraz do ciebie zwracać? Co mam o tobie myśleć? Kim ty w ogóle chcesz być?!

– … Rozumiem, że używanie mojego imienia nie wchodzi w grę? – Ognistowłosy gangster przewrócił oczami, jednak widać było, że jest całą sytuacją bardziej rozbawiony niż poirytowany: – Albo jakiejś innej ksywy? Na przykład… No nie wiem… Gentleman. Co ty na to?

– Nie! – Jednym, ale za to bardzo zdecydowanym szarpnięciem pozbył się tego wstrętnego koszmaru i z przypominającym szloch jękiem wtulił nos w szyję swego właśnie odzyskanego ukochanego: – Jesteś moim Kowbojem i koniec!

Jedyną odpowiedzią na ów wybuch był radosny śmiech oraz trudny do zidentyfikowania ruch nad jego ciemieniem. Gdy podniósł lekko zamglony łzami wzrok wzrok na swego mężczyznę, na jego rudej głowie znów był tak potrzebny tam skórzany kapelusz, zaś nieco niżej, w rzucanym przez rondo cieniu lśniły intensywnie zielone tęczówki, niemalże wlewające mu w duszę radosną, pogodną miłość, bez której pewnie obaj już dawno poszliby na samo dno.

– Lepiej?

– O wiele lepiej. – Westchnął rozkosznie, czując, że świat mu się jednak jakimś cudem nie rozpadnie pod nogami.

 


End file.
